


Asking for trouble

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Face Slapping, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, No Lube, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), when I think of any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Aziraphale is sent to Hell by Gabriel to help set up a trap for Duke Hastur, but unfortunately, he faces some trouble during his time there. Four demons to be exact.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	Asking for trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is the darkest fic I've written so far,  
> pretty please, mind the tags.

It was a nice Sunday afternoon which meant that Aziraphale should be in his bookshop, reading or eating. But, yet here he was. Aziraphale was walking down one of the countless corridors in Hell, trying not to look any of the demons in the eyes. He sped up a bit, because he felt like he was being followed. To be honest, he just wanted to get the job done and return to Earth. He didn’t know why he was sent here in the first place, Gabriel could have sent any other angel. They would surely do it better. He had no idea how he was supposed to persuade Duke Hastur to come to the exact spot on the exact date (It doesn’t sound suspicious at all and it most definitely isn’t a trap to discorporate the evil Duke. No, definitely not.) he was too kind and shy to do it. If Gabriel actually wanted to get the job done, he wouldn’t have sent him here and yet, here he was. 

„Well, well, well. Look at that, boys. Apparently, he wasn’t lying, a lonely angel asking for trouble” a voice sounded and he could literally hear the smirk in it. 

‘First of all, who wasn’t lying? Second of all, I am most certainly not asking for any trouble.’ thought Aziraphale.

Suddenly the angel found himself surrounded by four demons. 

„Oh, you are mistaken, I was just sent here as a messenger, I’m supposed to tell Duke Hast-”

„Shhhh, you talk too much. No need to hide why you really came here for, isn’t that right, lads?” the redhead demon said, earning cheers from the other three demons. 

He was very handsome for a demon, he was wearing black, stylish clothes and dark, round sunglasses. 

„I’m sure he has a nice cunt for us to fuck down there.” said the other demon, reaching to touch the front of his beige pants.

He less handsome, but he definitely had some charm too. He was dark-haired, had medium length horns, was wearing a black jacket, and black jeans. (It had to be a miracle that they were staying on, he was wearing them so low) taking a few steps closer.

„What?! No!” Aziraphale panicked. ‘They can’t be serious!’

He felt like crying, suddenly the redhead demon spoke again 

„Hey, angel, there is nothing bad about being our little whore.” he chuckled.

The angel burst into tears and tried to escape, but the redhead quickly catched him into his arms and didn’t let go, even despite the angel kicking and writhing. 

The demon not only didn’t let go, but he sat down and pulled him into his lap 

„Shhh, there, there, good angels don’t cry”.

He stopped crying in hope that if he will be good, they will let him go.

„Good boy” the demon said mocking affection, kissed him on the forehead and when he tried to squirm away, the redhead hugged him tightly (so tight he coldn’t make a move and he had no option, but to lean into him to escape the crushing embrace).

„My name is Crowley and this is Agares” he pointed at the horned demon

„Marax” introduced himself the third demon who had dark blue fluffy feathers shaped into an afro instead of hair, his eyes were surrounded with an eyeliner matching his hair color. 

„And I am Orios” said the last demon pointing at himself. He was wearing red and had golden locks of which some were braided. 

„And what is your name, angel?” asked the demon on whose lap he was sitting, stroking his cheek with fake affection. 

„Aziraphale” he mumbled not looking at Crowley.

„Azziraphale… So, Aziraphale, tell me. Are you a virgin?” he almost whispered into his ear, but loudly enough for the others to hear. 

The other demons were almost vibrating with excitement. The angel was stunned for a moment, but didn’t say anything he just averted the gaze and nodded slightly. Crowley hummed as if he was thinking, but he looked knowingly at his impatient friends and smirked devilishly. 

„Okay, angel. Let’s make a deal then.” this got Aziraphale’s attention (maybe they will let him go!). 

„You’ll be good for us and we will let you go after we are done with you.” then he paused and added „Instead of letting the rest of Hell to have their fun with you” he grinned.

„Won’t you be our good little slut?” asked Agares who was already getting really impatient. 

Aziraphale shook his head furiously „Let me go this instant!”.

Marax and Orios chuckled loudly. 

„Darling, there is no way we’re letting you go, once you so willingly came to us, so don’t make this any harder on yourself than necessary.” said Crowley visibly annoyed, he didn’t like being refused or denied something. „So, your last chance, I’m asking you again. Will you be good for us?” he put a lot of pressure and hissing into the question. 

„mhm” he nodded sadly (It will probably be better if he just agrees)

„Good slut, you’ll like it.” smiled Agares.

„Are you hungry, angel?” when he got no response, he grabbed Aziraphale’s chin harshly „Aziraphale? Are you hungry?” he hissed angrily. 

(Although Aziraphale was scared, he was also very hungry and wouldn’t miss a chance to eat something) 

„Yes”

„Yes, sir” he said and chuckled darkly. 

„Yes sir” he repeated.

Crowley patted his head and smiled in a charming way .

„You heard that, lads? Our toy here is hungry, let’s feed him!” 

That got some cheerful noises from the other three demons. Crowley pushed the angel off of his knees so that he would be kneeling. 

„Agares, you start” said Crowley. 

„With pleasure” grinned the demon and opened his fly.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened with realization and fear (he finally realized what they were going to feed him with). The horned demon came closer to the kneeling angel between them were centimeters. The demon opened his fly and took out his already hard cock and started to rub it against the angel’s face. 

„Stop it! Please!”. 

„No, way” Orios laughed. „Oh, and if I feel any teeth, you’re not going to like it, angel.” he put his cock against Aziraphale’s mouth, which he shut tightly closed.

Marax walked up to the angel and gave him a hard slap „Hey, you promised to be good, remember?The other demons are just waiting to fuck a pretty angel like you.”

Aziraphale teared up again, but opened his mouth and let Agares slide in. 

„Good, now suck, you pretty creature.” he grabbed his chin.

Aziraphale started sucking and tried to hold back his tears when Agares thrusted further, choking him and making him gag. The demons started to laugh and Agares threw his head back with a groan.

„I’m calling dibs on his pussy” said Crowley licking his lips. 

At that moment, Agares was holding Aziraphale’s head in place by his curls and thrusting into his mouth viciously. Marax laughed as Agares came, pulling out and painting his face white. Orios snapped his fingers, miracled a desk and pushed Aziraphale so that he was laying on it on his back and entered his open mouth immediately. 

As Orios was fucking the angel’s mouth, Crowley walked up to his legs and miracled the angel’s clothing away with a snap of his long, slender fingers. He spat on his hand and spread the saliva on his fingers, without a warning, he pushed two of them brutally into Aziraphale, making him moan loudly around Orios’s cock. Crowley added a finger and was pumping three of them quickly into the angel . Suddenly he withdrew, took out his cock, spreaded precome on the lenght of it and pushed it into his cunt. 

„Ah!” he groaned „You’re so tight, but don’t worry, little angel, we’ll change it very soon” he grabbed his hips roughly.

Suddenly, Orios pulled out and Aziraphale whimpered at the loss. After a few lazy strokes, he came all over the angel’s naked chest. The angel was moaning and whimpering loudly, occasionaly letting out a scream as Crowley was hammering into him at a punishing pace, which was slowly becoming uneven. The demons were watching the scene with great interest .

„Say that you love being full of my cock! That you are our filthy whore!” breathed out the redhead, picking up the speed, chasing his own pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt the angel coming and clenching around him releasing his juices on Crowley’s cock. 

„Say it!” growled Crowley.

But Aziraphale was completely out of it, he just wanted it to end, but didn’t want it to end, the feeling of Crowley’s cock being buried deep in Aziraphale was everything he wanted and didn’t want.

Marax walked up to him, gave him a hard slap again „Didn’t you hear? Say it, you bitch!”

„Ah! Yes! I love it- I-I need more of it! I’m just a w-w-hooore!” he cried out.

Crowley buried himself deep into Aziraphale and spurted his hot seed there with a roar and rode his orgasm out breathing heavily.

„Alright, I want to fuck his ass now” said Agares.

„N-No! You can’t!” cried out Aziraphale, crawling on the floor, desperately trying to move away from the demons surrounding him.

„What did you say?” 

„You can’t!” he swallowed and his throat bobbed deliciously.

„Do you really think, you have an opinion here, little bitch?” he growled and pulled him up by the blond curls, making him let out a high pitched cry. „Look at this slut. He thinks that he’s better than us, just because he’s Her little puppy. But you know what?” he moved his head so he was looking into the wet eyes „When we’re done with, She won’t want you back, you will just stay here and be our little whore for the rest of the eternity, huh?”.

Aziraphale shook his head and sobbed. 

„You know, I wanted to be nice, but now you made me angry, so I won’t be. And you only have yourself to blame, darling.” said Agares mocking sadness.

He lifted the angel and impaled him on his cock without any preparation.

„You know, I think that fucking his little hole isn’t a proper punishment.” said Orios, stroking himself lazily.

„Yeah, you are not allowed to come now, little angel, that’s for one. Marax, slap his tits a few times” Crowley walked up to him bit his earlobe lightly and pinched the angel’s nipple so hard, Aziraphale thought he might pull it off, he cried out loudly. Visibly happy, Marax almost ran up to him and delivered about ten harsh and incredibly painful smacks right on his sensitive nipples, making him scream. Soon after, Agares started thrusting into him fast. It was burning him, he felt like he was being rubbed raw, he didn’t feel any pleasure then, it was only pain. He just hoped that it will stop soon, the pain, the laughs, the thrusting. 

„You like it, don’t you, slut?” breathed out Orios, who was stroking himself quickly, getting close to the orgasm.

Aziraphale didn’t answer, he just whined. At last, Agares came, his hot seed spurted into his hole, burning it. The horned demon threw him off his cock. Marax walked up to the angel, lifted him by hips and started pistoning into his cunt brutally, making Aziraphale feel like he was being torn in half, breathing heavily and chasing his pleasure, which came quickly after.

For a short moment, Aziraphale was just laying on the cold, dirty floor surrounded by four demons breathing heavily, but then Crowley walked up to him, miracled a king sized bed (it was unnaturely high, though) in front of them, led the shaking angel to it and smoothed his arm reassuringly, smiling delicately. He layed the angel on the edge of it and entered his cunt roughly. 

„Well, congratulations, lads. Look at what you’ve done, now his cunt is all loose and sloppy.” he laughed along the other demons.

„Agares, wanna get in with me? ”

„Yeah, sure. S’ gonna be fun.” said Agares walking up to them, lining his cock with Aziraphale’s cunt and pushing in.

„You open up in such a delicious way for us, angel. You know that?” he moaned. 

The demons started pistoning into him in unison. Orios and Marax were making comments on the scene in front of them, looking visibly pleased. Crowley was getting close, he reached to the angel’s clit and pinched it lightly, Aziraphale let out a loud moan and came hard, taking Agares with him. They both pulled out, the horned demon brought the angel up and slapped him across the face 

„I don’t think anyone gave you a permission to come, isn’t that right, slut?” he grabbed his chin roughly making the angel sob.

„Apologissse, Azzssiraphale.” hissed Crowley, mad for having his orgasm ruined. 

„I-I’m so-so sorry, sir. Please f-forgive me.” he cried out. 

„Such a whore, can’t do a simple thing right” chuckled Marax. 

„It’s alright, angel” he hugged him and gave him a kiss on the forehead „You just couldn’t hold back, could you? Too much of a slut to do it. You love it too much, being used mercilessly, don’t you, baby?”. 

There were tears streaming down Aziraphale’s cheeks, but he just nodded and leaned into Crowley’s touch, making the perfect chest flutter with a chuckle. 

„How cute, but still, I think this bitch should clean us up. I mean, look at how much mess he’s made.” said Agares pointing at his soft cock, now painted with Aziraphale’s and his own fluids.

„Yeah, you should, angel. You’ve gotten us so dirty” agreed Crowley. 

Agares walked up to the redhead pulling the angel with him. 

„Get to it, darling” he said leading his cock towards the angel’s mouth. 

Aziraphale obediently started licking and sucking the horned demon’s cock, removing the droplets of cum off it.

„Alright, He’s already clean” said Crowley, who was getting impatient, pushing Agares away „My turn”.

He pushed his cock into the angel’s mouth roughly, hitting the back of his throat, choking him. Aziraphale moaned around it sucking, swirling his tongue around it from time to time 

„Oh, yes! So good, how many people or angels have you done it to?” he chuckled. „Not as holy as you might seem, huh? Just a little slut pretending to be something more, pretending to mean something.”. 

Aziraphale moaned again bobbing his head quickly.

„You like that, don’t you, little whore? When we tell you the truth about you.” laughed Marax.

Suddenly Crowley came, thrusting brutally into his mouth, making up for earlier. He held Aziraphale’s head in place choking him and making him swallow his cum. At last, the angel decided that Crowley was completely clean and pulled away, but kept kneeling and looking up at the redhead. 

„Good boy, very well, but I still have some on my shoes. You ought to clean it up too, little angel” he purred shaking his head slowly, as if in the displeased manner. 

Aziraphale gasped and hesitantly leaned down so that his white, plush buttocks were in the air. Crowley led the pointy tip of his snakeskin shoe in front of the angel’s mouth looking at him expectantly. The blonde licked at the white fluid off the black leather, wetting it with saliva. Then the demon pushed the pointy tip into Aziraphale’s mouth, making him suck on it. Marax walked up to them and pushed into the angel’s ass.

„Congratulations, Ag. He’s still loose from the fucking you gave him” he laughed as he started hammering into him. 

Aziraphale was being choked by Crowley’s shoe on one side as it was being pushed, deeper and deeper into his mouth and impaled on the demon’s cock on the other side. 

„You’re doing really well, angel. You’re so dedicated and desperate to please you masters.” complimented Crowley.

Aziraphale whimpered loudly as he felt hot, demonic seed spurt into his ass. Marax snapped his fingers and a big, black and shiny butt plug appeared in his hand, he snapped his fingers again and a generous amount of lube appeared on it. Without further ado, he pushed it into Aziraphale’s ass in one smooth move, locking his seed inside. The said angel screamed, evaporating the rest of Agares’ patience.

„Fuck’s sake! Could someone shut this bitch up?” he growled.

„With pleasure” laughed Orios, pulled the angel up and away from Crowley, and entered his mouth roughly. 

Without a warning Marax threw Aziraphale off Orios’ cock earning afrown from him. He led the angel to a free spot of floor and pushed him down so that he would kneel, then he looked at the other demons and gave them a stare as if he was checking if they are about the same thing as he does. Between them started to appear a look of understanding.

„Open your mouth, angel” purred Crowley with a teasing smile on his face. 

Aziraphale obediently did as he was told and waited for further orders, to be honest, he just wanted for everything to end and go back to his bookshop. As he was kneeling there, the demons started to stroke themselves off and after a few moments passed, they started to come. They were coming all over Aziraphale’s mouth, face, chest or even his hair. 

„Swallow” said Orios and so Aziraphale did.

He even licked his mouth to get some extra cum into his mouth, anything just to please them and return to Earth. Agares walked up to him and took some of the fluid staining his face on fis fingers and pushed them into the angel’s mouth for him to suck. He repeated the process until Aziraphale’s face was completely free of the sticky white fluid. Marax and Orios miracled their clothes to the state they were in a few hours ago. 

„You coming, Crowley?” asked Agares ready to snap his slender fingers.

„I’ll join you in a minute” answered simply Crowley and walked up to Aziraphale. 

Agares nodded and snapped his fingers, miracling himself home. The redhead pulled the angel up and hugged him.

„Go back to Heaven, little slut. But just know, that you are more than welcome here whenever you want.” he grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Then he snapped his fingers and left Aziraphale on the floor in the middle of Hell naked and all alone, sobbing quietly, because why would he not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are well welcome. :)


End file.
